A Little Kindness
by NicosWriting 87
Summary: This a bit on an alternate FBB universe, It's an idea I got from watching the Fast and the Furious...just using the Fresh Beats so Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**A Little Kindness**

**Chapter One**

This story begins on a balmy Thursday night in mid June; a young boy has been orphaned by a drive by shooter. This boy goes by the name of Miles Pride, he wandered around for three whole days before a teenager named Twist Munroe came upon him "Hey little fella what're you doin out here" he asked with goofy smile on his face. Miles looked up at the older boy and saw a kind teen with short and spiky chocolate brown hair, deep brown eyes. Now Miles was old enough to know about stranger danger so he was hesitant to answer the elder lad. Twist seemed to put this together "Oh I get it; you won't answer me because I'm a stranger right?" Miles nodded curtly. "I want to help you and I promise not to hurt you" Twist Munroe said truthfully. "You must be hungry right, it looks like you haven't eaten in at least two days" Miles inclined his head; he was more than hungry he was starving. Twist extended his hand towards the boy who in turn grasped the teen's hand albeit hesitantly. Once the silly teenager was sure he had Miles' hand wrapped in his own strolled towards his home. They walk in silence for a while until the stillness started to irritate Twist "So" he began "I didn't quite catch yer name back there squirt" Miles took on an angry glare "Don't call me squirt! It's Miles Pride!" he said Twist put his hands up in surrender "Sorry, squirt…I mean Miles and I'm David Munroe but everybody here calls me Twist" "Okay David where's your home?" The teen shuddered at the use of his real name "Just call me Twist and it's over there" he pointed to an old rundown apartment building. "You live in that decrepit place?" "Yep" Twist nodded "It's lot nicer inside than out." They walk through the door and are greeted by the building's receptionist "Hey Twist got that old jalopy out of lock-up yet" the receptionist inquired while snickering "Shut it Travis, before I shove my shoe down your throat" Twist growled at the man. Twist and Miles enter the elevator and ride it to the fifth floor once they reach said level they enter Twist's apartment "Welcome to my humble abode Miles; it ain't much but it's home. Miles' eyes scan the place and what Twist said was spot on; the apartment was small just big enough for two people, there was a small bathroom and kitchen area and a living room. "The bedroom is through that door on the side there" the older boy stated indicating the door next to the small rickety television. "Okay let's see what I can scrounge up for food" Twist said heading towards the kitchen and began rifling through cabinets. "Oh feel free to make yourself at home Miles, like I said I know ain't much but it's better than nothing" Miles made his way over to a ramshackle sofa and sat down to his surprise it was quite comfy. A few minutes later Twist enters the living room with two bowls of soup "Here you go Miles, its hot so blow on it" the teenager said with a smile on his face. Miles took it graciously and did as instructed and blew on it "Hey Twist" he said after slurping up a long noodle "Yeah" the teen answered "What did the guy at the desk downstairs mean by old jalopy?" Twist's face darkened but he quickly brushed it away "He means my car" Miles tilted his head curiously "What?" Twist asked defensively. "You have car? I didn't see it when we came in" Twist chuckled a little "It's in lock-up" "What's Lock-Up" "A place where the police put cars that have too many tickets" Miles looked at Twist for a moment "Why do you have so many tickets?" he inquired of the teen "I'm a street racer" he said simply. "Street Racer, isn't that illegal?" Miles asked as Twist blushed "Um, well yeah, but it's the only way I can afford to live here and feed myself. " Miles nodded in understanding. "Twist, how old are you?" the teen looked at Miles as he stood up "Seventeen and three months" he replied "How old are you" "I'm 10 years old" Miles answered smiling "Are you done with that?" Twist asked pointing at the boy's empty soup bowl. "Yes" the boy said handing the dirty bowl to the teenager who took it and walked to the kitchen to wash the bowls. Miles took another glance around and noted that though this place was grungy and rickety it was well kept. After a few moments Miles felt his eyelids grow heavy and he quickly dozed off. "Miles, you know you can stay here with me if you want?" Twist offered but stopped when he saw Miles fast asleep on the couch "Aww" he cooed gently "Looks like someone lost their pep" He strolled over to the small closet and pulled out a pillow and blanket, placing the pillow under his head and covering the boy with the blanket. Miles snuggled up falling into a deeper sleep. Watching this Twist is reminded of his own tiredness and yawns "I'll think I'll follow his lead" Twist said his eyes tired out. The teen makes his way to his room and flopped down on the bed, he pulled his comforter over him and fell asleep.

The sun rose the next day and bestowed its breath taking radiance upon the city. Twist was enjoying a very jovial dream when columns of golden sunlight shone through the small window across from room and illuminated the teen's face. He shifted and pulled his comforter over his head to try and block out the light but to no avail because the comforter was just as rundown as the rest of the apartment. The chocolate-haired lad was roused further by a curious smell. Twist sat up, his hair sticking out in different directions. He gives the air a sniff and the aroma he is detecting smells an awful lot like bacon. He stood and walked into the living room and looked around for little Miles. His brown eyes eventually fall on said boy standing on a chair in front of the stove decked out in an apron. An electric skillet was situated on the counter in front of the boy. "Hey little man, what're you up to?" Twist asked looking at Miles with one of his kooky smiles. "Making you some breakfast" Miles replied smiling kindly. Twist was shocked no one had ever been nice enough to make him breakfast. "You didn't have to" the teen said Miles shrugged "My mom always taught me to repay acts of kindness" "Since you didn't have to help me…but you did." The younger one stated "Besides I like you, and breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Twist blushed a little at that and looked down at his feet. After about ten minutes the two sat down the rickety table and enjoyed the marvelous breakfast Miles had prepared. "What's on the agenda for today?" Miles inquired peering at the chocolate haired teen "I've got to get my ride out of the lock-up and get back out there" Twist stated tersely while glaring at his empty plate. "That means you've got to pay those tickets right" Twist peered up at the boy, contemplating whether to take the boy under his wing he really couldn't afford to leave him here. "No…we've got to…steal it back from the police" Miles paled a little "Steal it back!" the boy exclaimed staring at Twist. "Well…I really don't have the money to pay the fees…and the land lord will be by soon…and I really need a place…I also have quite the record." Miles looked stunned but he then remembered what his savior had said the day prior about his street racing providing him with income. "It's the only thing I know Miles" stated the teen with finality; effectively ending the conversation. Miles simply nodded "So how are you going to do it" Twist considered the question for a moment "I need to first talk to my friends and see what they think" he responded before standing up, heading to his room to get dressed; after about twenty minutes or so Twist emerged dressed in a pair of black jeans, a blue undershirt complimented by a yellow hoody with a blue design of a turn table on the front pocket. Miles notice the Twist also spiked his hair a little, the seventeen-year-old look positively stunning. Twist then eyed Miles and snorted at the condition of the boy's clothes, he then started tearing through his closet until he found a few garments that shrunk in the wash "Hey Miles!" called the goofy teen, said boy then appears next to him "Here try these on" Miles nods and goes into the small bathroom to change outfits. When comes out, the shrunken clothes fit the youngster perfectly. Twist then realizes that Miles freshened up a little too, his untamed semi-long dark brown hair was combed back nicely and his face was clean. As for the child's outfit he was wearing light blue V-neck T-Shirt, brown board shorts and a pair of aged sandals. Twist seemed pleased so he ushered Miles out of the apartment but not before grabbing his house keys and iPhone. They quickly ride the elevator down to the lobby and exit the building just as swiftly. Outside; the sun shone down radiantly making the dingy area look more accommodating. Miles and Twist stroll up to the street and notices several different cars of different makes and models. It was normal in a big city so little Miles didn't see it as a matter of importance until a bright pink Audi A3 skidded around the corner with a loud screech of the tires; the small car continued its slide until a slid up to the curb almost perfectly. The driver side door opened and the operator stepped out; upon seeing said driver Twist's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

**[Here's the first chapter of my Fresh Beat Band story, how do you like it so far please Read and Review, can you guess who the driver is I'll give you a hint it's another Fresh Beat]**


	2. Chapter 2

The A3's driver walks up to Twist and smiles at him.

"Good Morning Twist" she greets him.

"And a Good Morning to you too Kiki" said Twist returning the welcoming.

"So are we going to try and get you car back today?" Kiki asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Yep, just wanted to see what you, Marina and Shout think about it" he responds mirroring the statement he said to Miles earlier.

"You're pretty" Miles says smiling up at Kiki.

"Miles!" Twist shouts with a shy tone

although he had to admit to Kiki was quite the looker with her tan skin, long black hair and beautiful brown eyes; looking hot in her pink skirt and jacket.

"Why thank you…Miles was it?" the boy nodded energetically.

Twist could already tell Miles would be a real lady's man when he became a teenager.

"Twist, why is this kid with you anyways?" asked the dark haired beauty.

"Well I found him wandering the streets last night and the poor thing looked like he had eaten in days so I let him come home with me" answers the chocolate-haired teen.

"Aww" coos Kiki "You always have such a big heart David, you really do"

Twist shudders at the sound of his first name.

"Oh sorry I forgot you _like_ to be called Twist" Kiki apologizes while he can hear the teasing in her voice.

Twist then smiles

"So let's go see Marina and Shout…care to give us a lift"

Kiki nodded

"Friends give Friends hand after all" **(See what I did there)**

She opened her A3's passenger seat and flips it forward so Miles can climb in the backseat once he has he puts his seatbelt on.

Twist then reorients the seat and gets in the car himself both Twist and Kiki shut their doors at the same time.

"Just to warn you Miles, I like to drive fast so brace yourself" advises Kiki sternly yet still gently.

With that said Kiki steps on the gas and the vehicle takes off with a loud screech emanating from the back tires.

True to what Kiki said they were flying at about 160 miles per hour down the road mind you the legal limit was only 45.

"So where are we meeting Shout and Marina" Twist asked as they drove out onto a four lane highway.

"At the Groovy Smoothie" Kiki answers as her phone begins to ring which she quickly plugs into her Secondary Message System(SMS) so that she could talk and drive.

"Hello" Kiki calls out

"Kiki its Shout look out your window" said a man's voice from the audio speakers.

She takes a quick look and smiles to see Shout in his bright orange Mercedes CLK-500 running alongside her own ride.

"I see you have Twist with you…Cool beans!"

Twist smiled at his friend's catch phrase he couldn't remember when Shout started using it but it's one of the many things that made Shout…well Shout.

Miles was enjoying the speed he could probably get used to this.

"Hey Twist are we going to steal your ride back today?" Shout inquires over the phone.

"Yes we are buddy, just need to come up with a plan" Twist responds looking in the backseat to see Miles thoroughly enjoying the ride

"You like to go fast eh Miles?"

Miles beams at him

"Uh huh, my dad drove like an old granny"

Twist and Kiki start snickering at the comment.

"whose voice was that?" questions Shout over the phone.

"Oh just a new friend I made last night, I'll explain once we're at the Groovy Smoothie"

"Okay" was Shout's response and he hangs up.

They drive about two more miles and finally arrive at the Groovy Smoothie.

The Audi's doors open and the occupants climb out Miles stretches until all the kinks our out of his back.

He peers around and sees three cars parked here; one is Kiki's bright pink Audi the second was Shout's orange Mercedes and the third was a dark blue Chevrolet Impala, a tall young woman was leaning against it she had dark red hair and piercing blue eyes and was wearing nice blue suit/dress outfit.**(I'm not sure what to call Marina's outfit)**

Miles wasn't stupid he figured since he met Kiki and Shout this girl must be Marina.

Miles strolls up and stands in front of the lady until she notices him.

"Hello" he greets when she becomes aware of his presence.

"Hello" she returns kindly

"Are you Marina?" asks Miles just to verify if his hunch was right.

She nods

"I'm a friend of Twist's" the ten-year-old explains seeing the look of confusion on Marina's face.

"You're pretty just like Ms. Kiki" Miles says blushing slightly.

"Miles…you are a little flirt you know that" Twist comments walking up.

"Hey Twist who's the kid." Marina asks pointing at the boy who looked a little hurt

"I hate it when people do that! Just ask me, I can speak for myself!"

Twist chuckles

"You also have an independence streak in you too."

Marina notices the hurt expression

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I was just asking Twist since you said you were friends with him" Marina explains.

"That proves it, Marina you are no good at consoling a child" Kiki says striding over with Shout at her side and pulls Marina closer

"When you speak to a child that age it's important to squat down so you're on his level otherwise he might find the height difference intimidating" she explains

"and I think what hurt his feelings is that he complimented you and you ignored it"

Marina blushes realizing Kiki was right the boy had complimented her and she hadn't acknowledged it.

Marina walks over to Miles and stoops down so she was on his level

"I'm sorry okay, I hadn't meant brush you off like that…am I forgiven?"

Miles ponders and then nods

"My name's Miles by the way."

Marina smiles at him

"Nice to meet you Miles, as you guessed I am Marina"

Twist smiles Marina didn't always think before she spoke or acted.

He feels a crack of pain in the side of his head as a local store owner Reed was there picking up a long package in which he knocked Twist with it not realizing he was there needless to say the blow knocked for a bit of a loop.

He was a little dazed

"Twist, are you all right?" Kiki asks with Shout also looking down at him

"Oh hi Shout, did we fix Marina's tires cause if we didn't she'll kick my ass" Twist states in a loopy voice before he shakes his head and comes back to his senses.

"Sorry Twist didn't see ya there" Reed apologizes

"Don't worry about it" Twist responds as he climbs to his feet.

Reed took off in a hurry since no one was watching his store.

"So how're we going to get my car?"

The four thought for about two hours but couldn't come up with anything.

Miles was also thinking

"If the police have your car why don't a few of you distract them or something and the others get in and steal it back"

Miles suggests looking at the teenagers.

Twist, Marina, Shout and Kiki look at Miles a little dumbfounded and then the area was lit up by a light blue glow.

They all notice it and look around until Twist's eyes all on an odd symbol that was now floating above Miles' head it was a staff with two entwined snakes around it and a pair of wings at the top.

Twist realizes what it is and clears his throat

"All Hail, Miles Pride the Son of Lord Hermes God of Messengers, Travel and Thievery.

**(I love Greek Mythology and the Percy Jackson series so I Iove throwing an Olympian twist to my stories) Please give me a review or I won start chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Miles' idea was worth a gamble so Marina, Shout, Kiki and Twist decide to go with it.

"I'll go in with Ms. Kiki; our story will be that I'm looking for my…dog"

Miles seems to hesitate with those words but Twist ignores it for now.

"Simple but it might work"

Kiki ponders for a few minutes

"I'll pull the alarm to signal you guys to get in"

With the plan set the five set to work.

Kiki and Miles enter the police and the clever boy puts his plan into action.

The two approaches the desk

"Can I help you" The officer at the desk asks eyeing them.

Miles puts on the best teary-eyed face he can which is pretty convincing since his father was Hermes.

"Off-icer, please help me" he hiccups as very realistic fake tears role down his face.

Kiki held her breath not sure if the act would fool the cop but it did

"Of course, that's what I'm here for little guy" he says gently placing his hand on Miles' shoulder

"Officer…sniff-sniff…my puppy ran away…and I can't find him"

to seal the deal Miles starts sobbing harder.

"Shhh its okay come with me I'll help you make some fliers."

The officer took the boy up a flight of stairs and Kiki quickly pulled the alarm which sounds immediately Kiki waits as the officer races back down and Kiki promptly knocks him out.

Miles comes down the stairs smiling brightly

"I'm satisfied now" Miles states with a sly smirk.

While outside Twist, Marina and Shout dash into the impound lot and find Twist's car it was a stunning Toyota Supra it was yellow in color with blue spiral designs coursing across the chassis.

Shout and Twist work the wheel lock.

While Marina stands watch for any cops while Kiki and Miles fly out of the side doors they get to the impound lot at the same time Shout and Twist manage to get the brace off of the wheel.

"The pigs need to smarten up I mean leaving the windows open" Shout states indicating the open passenger side window

but the Twist wasn't complaining he slid himself through the window

"Guys go, I can take it from here."

Shout and Marina nod and then look for Kiki and Miles but don't see them

"Where did they…" Marina begins before be cut off by the screech of tires as Kiki's bright pink A3 blurs past with three police cruisers on her tail.

It takes them a minute to realize that their friend is leading the cops away.

Twist's Supra pulls up next to them

"What're you guys waiting for get to your cars, Kiki's a good driver but she won't hold them off forever"

Twist then steps on the gas and pulls out onto the road and starts moving in Kiki's direction not soon after Marina and Shout's cars catch up Twist engages his SMS system so that they can communicate.

"It looks like Kiki's headed for the freeway" Marina says over the system.

Twist puts his foot down like a brick and his Toyota's speedometer starts climbing hearing the purr of his car's engine puts the chocolate-haired teen in a special zone.

When behind the wheel Twist becomes a different person, he is very clever and observant, he rarely gets nervous but anyone other time he is normally a silly goofball.

"I see her and wow, four cruisers and the chopper; she must be a hot one" Shout comments

Twist's eyes search the freeway length ahead of them and saw a shortcut that passes through a farm pasture, he knew of it well because he'd used it himself several times to ditch the 5-0.

"Marina, see our old passage way up ahead" Twist asks with a tone of authority

"Yeah"

"Use it to catch up with Kiki"

"Got it" she answers and veers off and across three lanes of oncoming traffic with ease and into the shortcut.

"Shout, let's get a few of those cruisers off her back"

"You got it boss" Shout responds

and the both increase speeds Shout's Mercedes moves up and taps the rear quarter panel and successfully clips the cruiser sending spinning out in to another car.

Twist proves his skill by pulling up next to a police car and pushes against it.

The cop pushes back with fervor but Twist manages to push the officer right into an unforgiving oak tree and directs his Supra away without as much as a scratch.

That left two cruiser they had to take them both out at once or one would call for backup or elevate the chase, last thing they need right now was state troopers.

Meanwhile further up the thruway Marina had managed to catch up with Kiki

"Kiki, Twist and Shout are getting the cruisers of your tail" the red-haired beauty says over radio.

"Got it!" Kiki responds before she spots three more cruisers up ahead

"Damn" curses the female ace driver.

That's when Miles realizes that the cops had set up a road block

"It's a blockade!" the ten-year-old shouts

he then sees one of the taller officers, he had pasty-pale skin and blonde hair. He had a pair steely blue eyes that were as cold as slate. He was holding a Colt 45 Revolver and it poised in firing position.

The first gunshot sounds and the shot ricochets off the Audi's bumper, the second shot was a complete miss.

"Twist, there's a roadblock about a mile ahead"

"Don't worry about Shout's taking care of it right now" responds Twist's uncharacteristic serious voice.

Another gunshot goes off and this one goes right through the center of the windshield and right over Miles' head.

It came so close that Miles felt the heat and yelped a little.

Then the four and fifth shots ring out and miss, Kiki, Marina and Miles knew that the Colt Revolver only had six shots if he missed this shot he was out of ammunition.

It seems that the officer realizes it too and took careful aim and squeezes the trigger bullet flies out the end of the nozzle at over 200 miles per hour.

Kiki has barely anytime to react as the bullet makes another hole in the windshield and whizzes by her but a second later she hears a cry of pain and something hit the back of her seat and sees little Miles was hit and now was bleeding heavily.

"Oh my gods…Miles!"

Kiki couldn't afford to be distracted but with Miles bleeding so badly she couldn't make a decision.

"Kiki what happened"

Comes Twist's voice his words laced with concern

"I'm fine but Miles was hit in the shoulder by a Colt Magnum Revolver." Kiki says as roadblock steadily approaches her little Audi couldn't smash trough it wouldn't survive but then something strange happens all four police cruisers are pushed aside by an invisible force Kiki then hears a voice; the voice of Hermes, Mile's immortal father.

_"Go now!"_

Kiki doesn't need any more telling she slams the gas down and the A3 rockets off with Marina's Chevrolet trailing behind as Shout and Twist arrive from an earthen trail to right of a pair of road signs.

They race back to their hideout also known as Twist's basement.

Kiki quickly looks back and sees Miles unconscious panic floods her hoping they're not too late.

**[Dun-dun-dun Cliffhanger, will Miles survive and if he doesn't who will Hermes blame, the cop or the Fresh Beats] [Miles' survival is in your hands readers give some reviews if you want to find out]**

**[This was a hard one to finish, I had so many ideas and couldn't pick one. And on a side note I'd like to inform my readers that I am not a lady so the word ****"chica"**** doesn't apply to me, just so you know in the future]**


End file.
